


Send Red Skull Running

by Hero_addicted



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_addicted/pseuds/Hero_addicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve saved bucky from being a nazi test subject but bucky is having trouble with letting go of the memory of the torture he endured. On a mission bucky goes after red skull and nearly gets himself killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Red Skull Running

It’s been a month since their argument it was obvious that Steve didn’t need him anymore he’s finally got everything he’d ever deserved he didn’t need him to stand up for him or take care of him he’s strong healthy everyone loved him even got himself a spectacular girl that Peggy

Everything about her was perfect for Steve He was happy for him he’s no longer miserable shivering and nearly dead invisible to everybody… Bucky didn’t have much to do since he’s been saved from being H.Y.D.R.A’s test rat still rattled after having needles after needles stuck in him and being manhandled into the next cage and stripped down more tests. He’s been mostly just trying to push the bad thoughts away. He can sort of relax only as much as there’s still a war going on.  
He went for a few drinks then a couple more bottles then a bar or two. He’d rightfully done the customary and flirted with a waitress though maybe it was for the best that he decided against inviting her for a dance his compromised motor skills would leave him with his face in the floor while people would try to step around him and the Commandos would have a laugh until helping him up onto the table to rest his head on while they’d order more drinks.

To be fair he wasn’t completely sure why he was drinking so much more than usual which is great because that means it’s working, but in between glasses a minute or a second to think and then the spirit’s haze fades away and he remembers and reaches for another entire bottle of scotch and downs it.

it’s burning and taste disgusting like drinking gasoline he and the men were hanging out at the bar. It’s a moment to relax before being tossed back into the action. They ‘re all there to fight the goof fight at Captain America side. As loyal as they are it was him who was there since the beginning. 

They were all trapped with in the same Nazi prison. The commandos they got his back and he’s got theirs. They would all joke and drink until the bar decided to get rid of them. They would invite Peggy and Howard. Howard was a riot great company hilarious not to mention he’d pay for their drinks, though he was normally too busy to swing by while they were on break from fighting. 

Peggy’s more flexible and joined them regularly she was a lot more reserved than the commandos but she would drink nonetheless not as much as them but she would still have funny quips and sarcastic insight as well as a few stories about scrawny Steve before the project how he jumped on a dummy grenade which if he wasn’t too inebriated to walk straight and not forget it the next day he would march to Rodgers and slug him for his endless stupidity. 

Though they never invited Steve he was too busy, or he needed to stay sharp for their next mission, he didn’t get drunk anyway so they just say it would have been a waste of alcohol anyway. Their bar escapades didn’t interest Steve all that much as a whole.

Today it probably for the best that he didn’t see Bucky like this, even the commandos were worried about Bucky. An excess of empty bottles lining the bar table around his head it was enough to kill a man but he just rested his head on the table defeated while the bartender just ignored him and carried on with his job. He was still ordering. Though he was upset over the fight he had with his best friend after their most recent mission. Everyone got out okay except for Pinky whose in the medical bay getting fixed up the mission was complete celebrating their little victory with alcohol while sneaking some for Pinky.

“What do you think you were doing?” a concerned voice came from behind him. Bucky was laughing to himself he didn’t really care he’s back turned tail between his legs. He was ashamed but he didn’t feel it just a seething bit of annoyance and stubborn pride.

“I dunno trying to save your sorry ass after you decide to run though the most heavily guarded wall of the enemy with nothing but the shield”

“You left your post and shot a few of the enemy soldiers in their sleep and then went solo and cut off communications with everyone while you were supposed to be watching Pinky’s back but because of that stunt he‘s now in the medical bay nursing a concussion and a piece of shrapnel in his back. What would the superiors think of this insubordination”

“Well is running head first into a barrage of bullets part of the plan? Because if it was I would have liked to be informed,” he sarcastically muttered. He’s worried about Steve so he went out to help him. He admit that he was probably a dick to Pinky to leaving him behind like that but at least he said he’s leaving when he went after Steve.

“You disappeared from everyone’s sight and went off to do your own thing” 

“So what?”

“I broke you out of the HYDRA prison months ago”

“SO WHAT YOU THINK I’M A TRAITOR?” Steve was shocked but it was obvious that it wasn’t something he wasn’t thinking about.

“So then what were you doing?” Steve’s stressed and tired he didn’t sleep for days. 

“IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINIESS” he wanted to break something as he made his way to the door this conversation is over. He wasn’t making it easy for Steve to plead Bucky’s case.

“If you walk out that door Barnes…” his voice was gruff and growling Steve’s angry he wouldn’t do anything to him and he knew it but the name made his stomach lurch but it only made him angrier the tone the kind he would use to yell at the bullies he’d pick fights with. Everything was just wrong enough to make him freeze a moment of silence he didn’t realized he’d stopped 

He turned around “you’re gonna what? Court martial me dishonorable discharge or even better hand me over to the superiors so they can decide what to do unless you expect me to be begging on my knees sorry Captain America” he gave a mock salute it took every bit of him not to try to slug at the captain. He could handle a punch to the face. His hand is on the door handle

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?” he walked close to him and reached for his arm to stop him “just tell me what you were doing” 

“I ain’t got nothing to answer to you Rogers” he slapped the hand away pulled the door open and slammed it in Steve’s face if only he knew what he did for him thought trudging away he just felt empty he knew it wasn’t necessary for him to be like that Steve didn’t deserve it but he just couldn’t tell him and went to the commandos to go on a quick trip to town until the 

Steve stayed behind he needed to set up their next plan of attack he needed to leave Bucky to cool down he wasn’t going chase him down. He needed to leave him to cool down. 

Maybe he was harsh but he’s starting to get sick of him not paying attention to mission reports and he having to cover for him when he pulls a disappearing act on every mission. He trusts him with his life but the higher ups won’t write him off as suspicious. Though to Steve he’s been temperamental and touchy and maybe a bit clingier. He’d occasionally awkwardly linger nearby watching him in case he needed help with anything, but he’s distant he didn’t want to talk too much only act impulsively on missions.

On one of their earlier missions Bucky went straight for enemy’s missile storage to start disarming them on a simple reconnaissance mission. Bucky was in the medical bay for weeks. He apparently didn’t feel it was important to discuss his own side mission for getting rid of red skull with the rest of the team. He was going to sabotage the Red Skull’s escape ruining his escape and while the other commando’s would get what they needed and get out long gone.

He would try to shoot the skull from the rafter and drag him in for interrogation. If the skull tried to escape out of the building he would have the Commandos and Steve to answer to. If he tried to get out with his escape plane, then within minutes of take off that he’ll lose control and come tumbling out of the sky.

The Skull couldn’t ask for back up since he disabled the alarm and killed all of the guards in the vicinity the plan was ruined. Bucky was smoked out of the rafter and he had fight with the skull face to face he managed to shoot the skull in the leg slowing him down but he grabbed Bucky threw him into the wall and beat him bloody. They tussled until Skull got an upper hand and started dragging him to the escape plane he sabotaged.

“You think I wouldn’t notice you sabotaged the missiles and my plane?” the skull bashed his head into the plane. He was dazed but he still tried to fight back his hand grappled for the Red Skull’s throat choking him. He pried his hands off of him and pulled out a pistol and held it to him head. Though it was an idle threat to him he didn’t fear death.

The Skull smirked “So Sargent do you think the plane could rip off your arm or would it leave you dangling until it would fall dragging your dead body through the dirt?” he felt rope wrap around throat like a collar “Or better yet you can come back to us” Now he’s petrified he couldn’t go back them again he tried to crawl away but were his vision is bloodshot and every move he made was painful

The Skull let go off the rope a little letting buck move away and then roughly pull Bucky away and kick him in the ribs though he wouldn’t get a sound out of him. No begging, no whimpering, no screaming for help he saw the terror in his eyes but he didn’t dare let a single sound slip out of his lips. It angered the Skull but he didn’t show it he went for the back exit and went for the jeeps but the tires were slashed.

The Red Skull whipped out his gun readily aimed it at his head keeping him alive wasn’t worth it. He smiled and laughed. It was bitter absolutely hysterical and terrified. He was glad that if he were shot at this moment he wouldn’t have to go back to being HYDRA’s lab rat. There was no one to save him if this was supposed to be his final mission. Then he’d be damned if Skull didn’t go down with him.

He grabbed the gun in the Skull’s hand and turned it on him “GO AHEAD AND SHOOT!” his voice is cracked practically sobbing but daring. The Red Skull was taken aback he didn’t know what got into him but Red Skull was amused. He looked like a madman. 

“Pull the trigger you death worshipping piece of shit” before he could even react the skull grabbed his throat hard enough to bruise he refused to look him in the eye. He wasn’t afraid anymore just defiant. He didn’t care if it would kill him. Death would be a privilege compared to being HYDRA’s lab rat. 

He hated HYDRA but it favored him, it followed him, it was toxic to the mind. It knew him so well they could break him they dissected him but he was still strong enough to end it like this. It was entertaining for them to test his resilience and loyalty. 

“You’re perfect for HYDRA” He whispered and smiled. He was pulling the gun away and Bucky sunk back to the floor on his knees Steve burst in through the door. Red Skull whacked Bucky with the butt of his gun and shot at Steve. He threw his shield and knocked him off his feet he charged at the Skull and quickly scooped up Bucky and made his way out of the bunker as quickly as possible 

“Hey buck you okay” He’s beaten half to death but Steve could hear the ragged gasps on his neck as he carried him to safety. They were supposed to bring back information about where the specimen of Zola’s lab would be moved and possibly trace the unknown caller who’s working for HYDRA not to take out the Red Skull. He thought Bucky would follow him and have his back in case of there were guards.

They investigated their lab but when they did get to the scene every HYDRA doctor, scientist, and guard were slaughtered there was one ‘survivor’ or person whose still alive and dying huddled in the corner with a giant syringe stabbed in his gut he was yelling in agony. A gun was a foot away from his reach but he couldn’t get it. They wanted to try to help him but he refused. He said that poison is specialized for torture or chemical bombs to stop the messages being sent through the nervous system by overloading it.

He was going to die anyway so he just twitched in the corner muffling his cries. It’s a terrible sight all the people working the facilities were shot with the exception of one or two with a slit throat. Tables were upturned and papers tossed everywhere they found a few document written in Russian. It was unusual in a German soldier camp. They took them for later examination.

The room was unbelievably silent they searched for anything else, mainly medical files of experimented prisoners. There were notes about the prisoner’s eligibility for some program written in German so he could read it but most of it is crossed out with a black marker, it was useless.

They left the lab empty handed. It was a disappointment for what it took to get there they were careful enough to not alert anyone of their entrance but upon inspection there was no one around. It’s a well hidden base, small but important. They couldn’t have known that they were coming to abandon it so soon. The barrack was mostly in ground and impossible to get into, but they made it unscathed and with little challenge.

It seemed to be pretty empty until they came a across more dead guards. There was blood smeared on the floor someone came this way. Since it was open they can search more. It was mostly winding corridors with open doors and there was a testing facilities in ruins another door more testing facilities but with deformed creature in large tubes. It was unscathed but there’s nothing they could do about it. As for the rest there’s just rows of specimen tubes mostly all humanoid. 

They check another door it looked like some demented dentist office lit up with a sickly yellow light and a billion needles hanging from the ceiling and a billions of wires littering the floor overall compared to the other rooms they’ve seen. It looked clean. The floor and walls were bleaching white. It was sterile but there was a heavy unsettling feeling that lingered in the air. They left the room as quickly as they could. Relieved when their dread ebbed away as the got further away 

All of it was eerie and bleak silence bounced off the walls making their heart race this isn’t right they look behind door after door and only found more dead enemy soldiers broken equipment. They could only hear their blood rushing in their ears pounding rhythmically something escaped and it come to get them at any moment they huddled close so no one can sneak up… wait someone’s missing. 

“GO AHEAD AND SHOOT!” the yelling echoed through the halls

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't exactly complete but I don't know if I really feel like continuing it. If you want it then I guess you can say so comment or don't. This is just something to get out there I guess.


End file.
